


Memories

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Survivor Guilt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Despite the fondness of her 21st birthday, Angela is still haunted by the demons of her guilt.





	Memories

“Angela, sweetie, time to wake up. Don’t you want to go out and enjoy your birthday?” She rolled over and curled into his arms, shaking her head and falling back asleep. 

“Noo, sleep.” Angela didn’t let the day get to her when she woke up. Yesterday was over and this day promised so much more. She pulled on one of his shirts that he kept at her place, the one he had worn the night before. She hummed softly to herself, pulling the shirt up close and inhaling the smell that was fully him, a mix of gunpowder and mint and just a hint of coffee. She fiddled with the hem, finding another black shirt just like it on the floor, nudged under the bed.  She had spent most of the morning in a daze, sleepily reading as she slowly woke up, allowing herself a little alone time before she made her way out of her room and into the shared living area.  She knew Gabriel had stayed the night but she still smiled when he looked up from his late breakfast to greet her.

“I wanted to let you sleep in, Ange. Since it’s your day, and all.” Angela smiled at the weird comment, pulling her mug of coffee up to her lips to wake her up the rest of the way. She didn't really get him sometimes, the way he looked at her beyond the grasp of any language with which she's familiar. The years they had spent as acquaintances, then as friends, and now as lovers doing little to shine a light on those little looks. She giggled to herself while she made her coffee. She didn’t mind that her boyfriend had someone else. Not with how close everyone was. Times like these, people found happiness where they could. Her happiness came from Gabriel. Coffee. The smell of him brewing a pot for her before she even got up, helping her starting her day and keeping him from being bleary eyed. She had come to associate the smell with him and reveled in how much she loved both. Books. The stacks that littered her apartment, as well as the many she kept at Gabe’s were always a welcome reminder of how much he was incorporating her into his life. They were important to her. Enough that they were just as important to him as she was.

It wasn’t until it rolled closer to the evening that he spoke up again. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and mouthed a kiss down at her. She smiled up with her head in his lap. She hummed softly at his touch. 

“You just want to sit in your pajamas all day?” he asked, touching her cheek again. Time snuck up on her. She spent most of the day in a daze because of how busy she kept herself that she barely registered what Gabriel was asking her. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I want to do?’” She cocked her head to the side for a moment before stopping. Birthday. Angela shook her head with a smile. It seemed like such an arbitrary birthday. Twenty one. Today though, she would take a break from studies and working and everything to enjoy herself just a little. It didn’t help that Gabriel planned to take her out for the evening. He had cleared his schedule to make it all about her.

“Why is it that we’re making huge deal out of my twenty first birthday, Gabriel? I’m just twenty one. There’s nothing special about that.” Angela smirked when she felt his arms around her, giving her a solid hug from behind. 

“Think of it as a rite of passage sort of thing. Twenty one is a big thing in America.” Gabriel kissed her cheek, spinning her around in his arms and picking her up for a moment. 

“We’re not in America. It’s just a birthday. Besides, why is it a big deal?” Angela clung to his neck, pressing several small slow kisses to his neck while they had a moment to themselves for just a bit longer. It was rare that she got time alone with him, since he split his time between her and Jack. She didn’t mind though. It just made the time that she and Gabriel shared that much more special. “I can think of other things we can do instead. There are movies and I could read or something.”

“Please don’t suggest that you would rather stay in on your birthday as opposed to going out and celebrating with everyone. Come on, Angela. It’ll be fun.” Gabriel pulled her in for a kiss again, nibbling on her lip and brushing some of her hair out of her face to graze her cheek with his thumb. “Come on out and we’ll have fun. After everyone goes, just you and me and a few drinks. It’ll be great.” He finished his sentence with another small kiss on her lips, grinning when she rolled her eyes a little before agreeing. It’s not like she wanted to tell him no anyway, not with everyone being together.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go out and have fun. You do know that I’ve been able to drink for years now?” Angela pulled away from him, grabbing a black dress for the sake of looking nice tonight. She didn’t wear this one often and it showed off her legs fantastically. She leaned over to give Gabriel a peck on the lips. 

“Yeah, I know.” She watched his face as she slipped the dress on to ensure it still fit. “Judging by how you are looking at me, I should wear this one tonight, yes?”

Gabriel’s hands grazed up her thighs, swallowing down the want to keep her inside for the night and all to himself. “You should. So rare that you treat yourself like this.”

“Hard not to when I have you treating me like I am a treat myself.” She pulled him into another kiss. 

\---

“Angela, you look lovely tonight.” She beamed at the compliment, kissing Ana on the cheek. Between everyone, Angela traveled from person to person, finally settling next to Gabe and Jack. The cold drink in her hand left condensation on her hand and she leaned over onto Gabriel’s unoccupied side. 

“Okay, so tonight has been a lot of fun,” Angela stated with a giggle, running her hand over Gabriel’s thigh. Jack shook his head and laughed from Gabriel’s other side, amused by the young woman’s antics. His boyfriend’s girlfriend was cute when she loosened up. “While I enjoy my studying and everything, this has been a lovely break. Thank you for convincing me, Gabriel.” She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Gabriel fidgeted a little nervously, as she usually didn’t display affection towards him in front of Jack, but Jack noticed the small fidget and laughed. 

“You know, I’m not going to do anything because she kissed you in front of me. I’ve known. You told me you two were dating. She knows about us. It’s no t like… oh whatever.” Jack squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder as he leaned in for another kiss from Angela.

“I know,” she replied, despite Jack speaking more to Gabriel more than her. “He still gets a little fidgety that we’re both okay with the lack of exclusivity and love him all the same.” She laughed again when Gabriel’s eyes shot up to the ceiling, not making contact with either of them. 

“Can’t we just leave it at ‘this was fun Gabriel. Man we are both having a good time laughing and drinking and not being wrapped up in everything.’ That would be great.” Gabriel hugged her close again, shifting slightly when she kicked her legs up over his thigh to halfway sit on his lap. “Besides, is there anything else you want for your birthday?”

Angela shook her head, finishing off what was left of her drink. “I have everything I want. Well, unless Jack is okay with letting you go for the night so I can keep you for the evening.” She leaned over and winked at Jack, edging herself more onto Gabriel’s lap and laying her legs across Jack’s legs as well. Gabriel curled his arm around Angela’s back, pulling her more onto his lap. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Jack asked, noticing she had leaned in a little closer. He swallowed as her lips covered his, kissing her back slightly as Gabriel looked on, more than a little happy to see the two of them getting along so well. 

“You both want to come back with me.” Angela turned back to Gabriel, kissing him deeply. Her tongue swiped along his lips and she nibbled at his mouth. “Come on babe. I know we’ve talked about it before, and you both.” She eyed Jack up and down, licking her lips when his hand crept up her leg to caress her thigh, slowly making it’s way further to the high hem of her dress. “You both seem like a lot of fun to have at once. Please?” She pleaded to Gabriel with her eyes, pouting cutely and pushing her lip out. “I mean, it is my birthday.”

Jack stifled a laugh when Gabriel looked over at him, giving him a quick kiss. Angela had already drank enough to give her enough courage to even ask and Gabriel had discussed the idea of adding Jack in with  _ her _ but he hadn’t had a chance to mention it to  _ him _ . The look on his face when he pieced together that Jack was already kissing his girlfriend again while she wiggled on his lap was all the answer he needed.

“Okay then, I guess the three of us can go back to your place.”

\---

Gabriel didn’t have much time to help Jack fumble with the keys after the three of them took a cab to Angela’s apartment. She had spent much of the trip kissing on the both of them and making things get increasingly more uncomfortable the longer the driver had to listen to her talk about all the dirty things she planned to do to them when they got back. 

“Don’t forget about that noise you make every time I take you all in my mouth and you---” Gabriel cut her off with a kiss. Jack looked over at him as he got the door open and he let them in first, closing the door behind them. 

“Does she know some things about pleasing you that I should know about?” Jack smirked when Gabriel didn’t reply, following him to her bedroom as he followed behind the two of them. Jack reached to get the heels that were dangling off her feet. Gabe carefully set her down before toppling over next to her when Jack pushed him off balance. 

“Angela, what would you like?” Jack asked as he kneeled in front of her, reaching up her dress to help roll her stocking down and kiss the soft skin between her thighs. 

“You two,” she slurred slightly, opening her legs to the kisses and pulling Gabe over to kiss him. “Both of you are so sexy.” She blushed at the admission but continued kissing Gabe, pulling away long enough to nibble at his jaw and throat. 

Jack shrugged slightly, kissing up her thighs and pressing two of his fingers against the dampness of the red lace panties. She moaned softly at the touch, kissing Gabe more insistently. Jack reached further up her dress and hooked his fingers under the band of the panties, sliding them off her butt, down her thighs and off her legs. He pushed her knees further apart and took a tentative lick, hearing another deep throated moan. He took his cue and parted her folds with his fingers, drawing a small chorus of moans out of her that only grew louder as he worked his tongue over her clit. 

Gabriel ran his hands over her breasts, crawling up to kiss over her and taking more control of the situation. He laid a series of kisses down her neck, licking up to capture her earlobe between his teeth, sucking slightly as she writhed under Jack’s equally skilled tongue. He teased her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress, suddenly very aware that she wasn’t wearing a bra and using it to his advantage. He bit back a moan when those dark red nails sank into the back of his neck and down his back. She had slipped her hand up his shirt and was busy turning his back to ribbons. Jack’s tongue had quite the effect on her and he knew it well, but if she kept up, she was going to make him bleed. Not that he minded. 

Angela let out one final moan after Jack had slipped his fingers into her, rubbing her inside and out and coaxing a soft roll of an orgasm that got more intense the longer he lapped at her clit. She had arched her back to get the angle just right and she gushed into his mouth. Gabriel bit at her lip to remind her to cool it with the nails as she came, moving to kiss her as she came down. 

“Jack showed you a good time. Are you ready for me to?” Gabriel purred into her ear, helping her up enough to unzip the dress and slide it down. 

Angela kissed along his neck, humming and biting his ear as he undressed himself. She ran her hands over his body and blew a kiss over at Jack. He had sat himself on the other side of the bed, watching the two of them undress and touch each other. 

“Does he touch you like this too Jack?” Angela winked, followed by a moan when Gabe teased her clit. “Maybe not exactly like that.”

Gabriel focused his attention on her and away from Jack, doing his best not to look over at that cock that was starting to harden again. Angela let out a soft moan as he slid into her, digging her nails into his shoulders and pulling him in close with her legs. 

Pulling him in close, Angela made sure Jack could see her face with each thrust Gabe made into her, focusing her eyes over. Angela bit at Gabe’s throat, drawing a groan out of him and yelped as he thrusted harder into her. She grinned when he kneeled over her, his thrusts keeping pace as he towered over her, no longer laying his body just above hers. He kept hold of her knees, pushing them up to thrust into her deeper as she motioned for Jack to come over and join them. 

Jack pushed the head of his cock against her mouth, waiting for her to lazily swirl her tongue around the tip, refusing to break eye contact. 

“Do you like watching your boyfriend fuck me, Jack?” Angela purred, gasping when his hand clasped around her neck, squeezing slightly. She opened her mouth wider when Gabe changed his angle, pulling her legs up straight to rest against his shoulders and he pushed deep into her. She quickly got overwhelmed with Jack’s hand on her throat, allowing him into her mouth and she sucked him in deep. She lavished her tongue over his cock, keeping her mouth open as he fucked her mouth, letting her moans reverberate through the shaft of his cock. She could tell that just touching himself while watching the two of them had gotten him worked up from how he was squeezing her neck and she sucked with abandon, taking him in fully. He pressed deep into her mouth, shooting his cum down her throat. She swallowed it down as he massaged his fingers against her throat, pulling his cock from her mouth. She giggled for just a moment as her saliva and his cum connected the two of them, then sucked deeply on his fingers when he pressed them to her lips after releasing her neck. She could feel herself gagging around them just enough to make her whole body tighten, which is just what Gabe needed while he was thrusting into her. 

Soon he shallowly thrusted into her, keeping her legs up so she couldn’t tease him, then stilled as he finish spilling himself into her. Jack pulled his fingers out of her mouth and licked his lips. 

“This idea was wonderful!” she panted out, still gasping as Gabe rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit. He made one last thrust before pulling out of her. 

Angela scooted herself to the middle of the bed, motioning for each of them to lay next to her. She found herself cuddled on both sides, or as close to cuddling as these two came. 

“Best birthday ever.” She closed her eyes, the drunkenness and fatigue finally catching up to her. 

\---

Angela woke up with a start. It had been years since Gabriel had died. Years since she had started to despise her powers for what they were and would do anything to go back and actually fixed what had happened. Between the explosion and confusion, she had time to save Jack, but by the time, she had gotten to Gabriel, he was already gone. Through her tears, she fought with herself to bring him back, finally able to cast resurrection to bring him back to the world of the living. However, it didn’t work. She still remembered him laying there lifeless.

The years had passed so slowly since then. She sat and thought about how her birthday had passed a week ago, leaving her flooded with the rush of memories that had long since gone away.  _ Mercy for everyone but myself _ . She cast her eyes down and brushed her fingers down the golden staff of her caducus.  _ So many lives I’ve saved with this staff, but the first one wasn’t one I could succeed with. _ She hung her head, setting the staff down next to her. Jack had tried to reason with her. Jack had tried to tell her they had done everything they could. He had tried to tell her that Gabriel wouldn’t want her, them, mourning him for long. “ _ We are soldiers, Angela… Mercy. This is something that comes with the territory.” _ She had suspected that he was holding in everything, keeping her at arm’s length. So many things she used to love had slipped through her grasp at this point, the most important being him. 

_ Everyone mourns differently. _ In the years since Gabriel had passed, she found herself feeling more and more alone. Isolated. She huffed out a sigh. Everything had changed then. From the wings on her suit to the staff she held, she had slowly changed from the bubbly young woman to a harder version of herself. She barely knew herself anymore. Not after… that.

Mercy took a deep breath. She had done everything she could. Nothing could have prepared her for what had happened. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had to. Jack was calling her and Gabriel… he wasn’t getting up. He wasn’t there anymore. No matter how desperately she had tried, not even her first attempt at resurrection had brought him back. He had been gone too long. She was too late.  _ It was my fault.  _ No. She had to tell herself that this happens. People die in war… but it never should be the one she shared late nights with. Laughing. Crying. Losing track of time. She thought she had seen him move as she turned to leave, but she was mistaken.

She closed her eyes and the scene came back to her again. Her… former lover, dead, on the ground. She pulled away from Jack when he leaned in to comfort her for a moment, shaking her head and wanting nothing to do with his pity. She knew he was hurting too, but it was something she had to deal with. Something she had to face alone. Each of them would take this loss in different ways. It was a matter of how they wanted to handle it. She wanted to deal with it alone. In her head. There she didn’t have to deal with the pitied glances and questions.

It had been years. She had moved on and mourned and left behind the part of herself that would see him alive again. Locked it away from the world. She remembered her birthday like it was yesterday, but it had been more than sixteen years at this point. She hadn’t seen Gabriel…. Gabe… Reyes… He had been gone for years at this point. Jack had slipped away from her too, presumably for one reason or another. She never bothered to ask. It wasn’t her job to keep an eye on him. Reyes had been their glue and without him…

Mercy spun around, letting out a choked cry when the figure behind her startled her. She drew her pistol immediately, raising it up to defend herself but the figure never raised his own weapons at her. 

“Angela…”

Mercy shook her head. No, this couldn’t be. The rasp to his voice made him harder to recognize, but she would know him anywhere. 

“Gabe?” She reached her hand up to touch the white mask where his face should be, where he was hiding from her. “Is that you?”

“I haven’t been Gabe since you left. Not since you sided with him and left me for dead.”

“What are you saying?” Angela’s eyes widened when the cold metal of the claws attached to his cloves grazed her cheek and she took a step back. The smell coming off of him was wrong. This couldn’t be him. “I didn’t leave you for dead. I...brought you… back. You’re here. Gabe, what are you saying?” She swallowed the lump in her throat, staring down the white mask and soulless eyes. He smelled like burnt metal. The kind you came across after a car was on fire.

“I’m saying that it’s your fault for me being this way,” he growled, his arm disintegrating in front of her as he caressed her skin. “I’m saying that I am this…  _ thing _ because of you. Because you left with Jack. Because you sided with him. You wanted me to suffer, didn’t you? You wanted me to pay for everything.” Mercy shook her head, taking another step back. This couldn’t be him. No. He was dead when she left. He was gone! There’s no way she had left him like this. She wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t….

“Gabriel no. I thought you were gone. I thought it didn’t work. I thought… I wanted you to be alive.  I wanted to be with you...” Mercy swallowed down the lump in her throat. She had wanted to see him again, but not like this. “I wanted you.” She could only tell the words had left her mouth because of the scoff that made her jump in response. She would never do this to him. Not in a million years. 

“Well, you  _ thought _ wrong, Angela. You could have been a little more true to your name now and shown me some  _ Mercy _ and just let me die back then. It would be easier than being what I am now.” His feet had begun to dissipate and he floated toward her, closing the distance between them with each step she took back. “If it would help, I can always ease that guilty conscience of yours and be the one to kill you since you were the one who murdered me.” She sucked in a breath, reaching out to touch the mask. 

“Gabriel, I’m sorry.” She leaned in to kiss the mask over his face, screwing her eyes shut at how cold it was.

Angela only noticed the wetness on her cheek when he disappeared and left her. Again. Mercy bowed her head. It wouldn’t stop her from trying. 

“Gabriel, I didn’t give up on you then. I don’t want to give up on you now,” she called after him, taking a step toward where he had dissolved in front of her. 

“Haven’t you done enough?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize some of the details are fudged. Oh well.


End file.
